xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Primordia
L A }} Primordia (Japanese: , Gensho no Kōya lit. Primordial Wilderness; English dub: ) is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is the continent where the White Whale's Habitat Unit, now New Los Angeles, crash-landed after the Ark Ship was downed by the alien faction pursuing it. It is the first continent visited, being where Cross is awakened by Elma in the prologue. The region features open grassy plains, large bodies of water, and several tall rock formations. The neighboring region of Noctilum lies to the northwest, while Oblivia can be reached from a land-bridge in the northeast. The region of Sylvalum lies to the north across the shallows. Points of interest Areas * Bedrock Hold Approach * Biahno Grassland * Biahno Grassland BC * Biahno Lake * Biahno River * Biahno Hills * Cliffside Beach * East Gate BC * East Gate Plain * East Janpath Plain * Green Threshold * Headwater Cavern * La Mancha * Lesser Gemini Bridge * North Janpath BC * Roof Rock BC * Sayram Lake * Sayram Lake BC * Sayram Northeast Plain * Seaswept Base * Seaswept Rise * Shadow Beach BC * Shadow Rise BC * South Janpath BC * South Janpath Plain * Stickstone Rise * Tallpach Peak * Talon Rock Summit * Unicorn Rock * West Janpath Plain Story Exclusive Area * NLA Primary Defense Line (only during Chapter 8) Landmarks * Arendt Bridge * Beasts' Lair * Bedrock Hold * Biahno Water-Purification Plant (after completing Water Woes) * Castaway Cavern * Drop Shaft * Fallshorn Isle * Greater Gemini Bridge * Grieving Plains * Headwater Summit * Janpath Lake * Molten Hollow * North Janpath Plain * Northpointe Beach * Northpointe Cove * Plundered Ruin * Roof Rock * Seaswept Ridge * Sickle Rock Rise * Silent Mire * Shadow Rise * Starfall Basin * Talon Rock Second Terrane * Talon Rock Third Terrane * West Gate Plain Unexplored Territories * Rock Cavern * Stonelattice Cavern * Turtle Nest * Wonderment Bluff Scenic Viewpoint * Headwater Cliff * Talon Rock Prominence Miranium Deposits‎ * FN Site 101 * FN Site 102 * FN Site 103 * FN Site 104 * FN Site 105 * FN Site 106 * FN Site 107 * FN Site 108 * FN Site 109 * FN Site 110 * FN Site 111 * FN Site 112 * FN Site 113 * FN Site 114 * FN Site 115 * FN Site 116 * FN Site 117 * FN Site 118 * FN Site 119 * FN Site 120 * FN Site 121 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Adamant Suid * Ataraxia Oc-serv * Barbed Remote Qmoeva (Waters) * Beach Forfex * Big Forfex * Black Blatta * Blind Vesper * Blitz Simius * Blood Duoguill * Blood Vesper * Brass Femina Suid * Brass Suid * Brave King Qmoeva * Bravo Unafulge * Bronze Cinicula * Bronze Femina Suid * Buoyant Lophid * Burning Lophid * Bush Grex * Carmine Vesper * Cave Duoguill * Cave Mortifole * Chromium Fal-swo * Citrine Saltat * Citrine Scirpo * Copper Cinicula * Coral Balaena * Coral Forfex * Coral Xiphias * Crawler Blatta * Creeping Blatta * Cursed Adsecula * Cursed Blatta * Dark Blatta * Dark Vesper * Daylight Aprica * Docile Ovis * Domestic Armored Suid * Droll Saltat * Drone Rook Quo * Dusk Adsecula * Egg Blatta * Eternal Millesaur * Europium Petramand * Everlasting Millesaur * Fell Terebra * Femme Forfex * Fleet Evello * Flood Galdr * Furious Simius (Waters) * Garnet Saltat * Giant Grex * Grassland Ovis * Grassland Scirpo * Green Scirpo * Gun Eagle Galdr * Hell Blatta * Highland Lepyx * Honey Papil * Huge Potamus * Hydro Forfex * Immortal Ictus * Inferno Ictus * Iron Femina Suid * Iron Simius * Iron Suid * Jade Scirpo * Judge Blatta * Juvenile Simius * Lake Papil * Lake Terebra * Lapis Scirpo * Lava Blatta * Lawless Grex * Lepidolite Scirpo * Little Femina Suid * Little Suid * Lord Xe-dom * Marine Lophid * Marnuck Admiral * Marnuck Jaeger * Marnuck Marksman * Marnuck Sentinel * Marnuck Windtrooper * Metal Blatta * Milsaadi Protobattler * Milsaadi Robber * Miniature Adsecula * Moon Blatta * Mortal Vesper * Mother Forfex * Native Scirpo * Neodymium Petramand * Nether Duoguill * Nocto Blatta * Nocturnal Vesper * Ocean Lophid * Pawn Puge * Pawn Pugilith * Pebble Blatta * Photon Adsecula * Pit Mortifole * Pit Terebra * Placid Duoguill * Plant Mortifole * Prairie Lepyx * Promethium Petramand * Prone Berserker * Prone Butcher (Waters) * Prone Eater * Prone Major * Prone Trainer * Prone Typhoon * Prone Vix Griffin * Prone Vix Hawk * Pure Cinicula * Quick Evello * Raging Forfex (NLA Waters) * Raven Turba * Reaver Auravis * Rebel Queen Qmoeva * Remote Puge * Remote Pugilith * River Papil * Rock Potamus * Rock Simius * Rogue Ovis * Ruby Saltat * Saffron Saltat * Savanna Adsecula * Sea Balaena * Sea Forfex * Sea Xiphias * Shadow Adsecula * Shoal Balaena (Waters) * Silver Femina Suid * Silver Suid * Sky Auravis * Sneaking Blatta * Spear Puge * Stalker Blatta * Steel Femina Suid * Steel Suid * Stone Potamus * Suppressor Hermit Qmoeva * Swift Blatta * Swift Evello * Talon King Qmoeva * Tantalum Fal-swo * Tough Armored Suid * Tough Blatta * Tree Scirpo * Umbral Adsecula * Viridian Saltat * Welkin Auravis * Welkin Levitath * White Blatta * Whirling Terebra * Wood Lepyx * Wood Scirpo * Wootz Blatta * Young Blatta * Young Grex * Young Cinicula * Young Simius * Zeppelin Germivore Mission Exclusive Enemies * Abyssal Blatta * Ajoa Cantor * Armored Sphinx * Assault Galdr * Assault Puge * Big Suid * Bizarre Insidia * BLADE Sniper * BLADE Soldier * BLADE Trooper * Bruiser Blatta * Bruiser Cinicula * Bruiser Petramand * Bold Cinicula * Briggs * Brume Auravis * DE913: Dieara * Demise Ictus * Disaster Vigent * Dread Blatta * Dread Cinicula * Dread Petramand * Fighter Grex * Fosdyke * Ga Bewhe * Galba Vassago * Gi Zang * Girhi Caladar * Gold Courage * Grand Lophid * Greedy Forfex * Gu Ladha * Guard Qmoeva * Gunner Marnuck * Hungry Auravis * Imp Lophid * Intimidator Simius * Ladha Caladar * Last Galdr * Leroy's Ire * Lineage * Loda Gorida * Lowly Terebra * Marnuck Van * Matinal Evello * Menacing Marnuck * Milsaadi Corroder * Milsaadi Destroyer * Moorehouse * Mortal Jacul * Naguth Caladar * Odsent * Prone Fighter (Primordia) * Raging Cantor * Rowdy Potamus * Sailing Grex * Scout Puge * Shallows Grex * Shield Galdr * Slab Cinicula * Slovity Pagus * SN333: Jisanne * Stagnant Grex * Stagnant Terebra * Strike Pugilith * Strong Auravis * Tower Qmoeva * Whimsical Duoguill * Zeulbe Caladar Story Exclusive Enemies * Assault Qmoeva * Assister Quo * Blitz Qmoeva * Impact Galdr * Pursuit Qmoeva * Prone Ruffian * Prone Scout * Scout Puge * Strike Pugilith Tyrants thumb|Tyrant location map * Agito, the Golden * Archibolt, the Revolutionary * Baabara, the Evangelical * Bogdan, the Dense * Bohdan, the Mistral * Caesar, the Hundred-Eyed * Caranau, the Water Drake * Casper, the Unhealthy Eater * Celestin, the Spring Storm * Daril, the Eradicator * Daril's Qmoeva * Dieter, the Epicure * Draken, the Drifting Cloud (Waters) * Durvin, the Perceptive * Eckart, the Indestructible * Elvira, the Talondrake * Etutanne, the Bloodthirsty * Eutropio, the Sea Rumble * Experimental Composite Qmoeva * Gadaf's Qmoeva (Waters) * Gugli, the Relentless * Hayreddin, the Territorial * Hephaestus, the Absconder * Intermediate Arsenal Qmoeva * Ji-ett, the Thunderclap * Langul, the Alien Payload * Logistical Support Quo * Luciel, the Eternal * Megatonne, the Hell Express * Mesgen, the Fairweathered * Nahum, the Red Hare * Nardacyon, the Shadowless * Necro, the Cavelord * Prototype Puge * Rajidi, the Cumuliform * Ridill, the Arrogant * Roderick, the Fleet-Footed * Roimi, the Affluent * Sapara, the Laconic * Shatskikh, the Flash * Sirene, the Lost * Support Trainee Qmoeva * Sven, the Sturdy (Waters) * Tourteau, the Delectable * Yelena, the Sequestered * Zdenka, the Raucous Story Exclusive Tyrant * Volkampf, the Pursuer Bosses * Origin Blatta * Elder Grex * Glennar * Callow Grex Collectibles * Primordia Collectopedia NPCs * Ajoa * Bart * Briggs * Conner * DE913: Dieara * HT665: Erio * Ian * Keith * Lao * Myles * Nathan * Piers * Rosie * Sarona * SN333: Jisanne * Tan'celeg Trivia * Primordia is the only continent not mostly surrounded by mountainous formations. Gallery XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-02.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-03.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-04.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-05.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-06.jpg Skell flying.JPG Primordial Wilderness.png|Primordia Primordial Wilderness.jpg|Primordia, near New Los Angeles Primordial Wilderness coast.png|The coast of Primordia Primordial Wilderness sunset.jpg|Sunset over Primordia XCX.1.14.04.jpg|Running through Primordia XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-07.jpg XCX.1.14.10.jpg|New Los Angeles in the background of Primordia Img_field02_gen_02_(1).jpg|The Coast of the Primordia Img_field02_gen_03_(1).jpg|Plains in Primordia Img_field02_gen_04_(1).jpg|Cave Entrance in Primordia Primordial_Wilderness_sea.jpg|Primordia's sea, near New Los Angeles Elma Cross Lynlee Guin Tatsu exlporing Primordial Wilderness.jpg|The party exploring Primordia Xenobladexplay 18 cs1w1 590x.jpg|The rain causes the party to have lower accuracy of ranged attacks Category:XCX Locations Category:Regions Category:Primordia